


Heats

by Seragaki_Aobabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Heats, Leslie is an omega, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reko is an alpha, Vaginal Fingering, kind of ooc, sloppy sex, what a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seragaki_Aobabe/pseuds/Seragaki_Aobabe
Summary: Leslie has an unbearable heat, and her best friend Reko is there to help her through the pain and endless sexual arousal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Mahalah.
> 
> Leslie: My OC  
> Reko: Mahalah's OC
> 
> This is slightly OOC, but hey, Leslie is in heat. Anyone's personality would change if there were in unbearable sexual arousal.

The constant banging on Leslie's bedroom door paired with the concerned voice of an Alpha was enough to turn her mind into mush. But the scent, oh the scent, it forced her hormones into overdrive as she tried to stifle her pants and groans of discomfort.

'Fuck...'

She tried to resist the urge to just put her hand between her thighs and relieve herself, but it was just too hard.

"Leslie! Please open the door, you can't go through this by yourself..!"

"I-I'm fine.....! Just.... just don't come in-ah!"

Reko forced himself in and his facial expression went from concern, to shock, and then to slight arousal. Leslie's pheromones was all he could smell as he entered the room, and he could slightly see her with her hand working away at her slick covered womanhood.

"R-Reko..!"  
Leslie's blush-covered face darkened drastically, humiliated that she was caught doing such an act. She quickly shoved a pillow between her legs to hide what she was just seen doing. Reko, being the innocent person he was, quickly covered his eyes and looked in another direction.

"I-I'm sorry! I just, wanted to make sure you're okay...!"  
Leslie got up from her previous position on her bed and, with legs like jelly, wobbled over to the bunny-eared boy.

"Haa... haa...." All Reko could hear from Leslie was her heavy panting as she struggled to cling onto his shirt. Despite of his ignorance of many things, Reko understood what it was that she wanted. He quietly guided her back onto the bed and sat beside her.

"Are you sure...? I mean - We're best friends, I don't want to... ruin that relationship."

"Reko, I'm in pain. I want this. If I were to mate with anyone it would be you..."

"I... I see..."

Reko, with a flushed face, began to move so he was now sitting in a position where Leslie had no choice but to keep her legs open, she was practically straddling him, only her torso was laying on the bed.

Reko began with massaging her inner thighs- he didn't want her to be in pain of course- and slowly began to inch his way to her... ahem... entrance. Before he pulled off her pyjama shorts, he leaned down and locked his lips with hers. Reko was a gentleman, he needs it to be loving and passionate for his newly formed mate. Leslie's fists that were clenching at her bedsheets were now clinging onto the back of Reko's shirt, tugging at it. Reko understood what she was trying to say and parted from her mouth, taking off his shirt.

"Um..."

"..?" Reko heard her quietly say something.

"A kiss... is that amazing, huh..?"

'Crap..! That was her first kiss!' Reko silently screamed at himself. Well, it was his first kiss too, so they're going to be each other's firsts for the most important things aren't they? Reko's blush darkened at this thought and he began to feel a constricting tightness at his crotch area. Leslie noticed and she lifted herself up, slowly pulling his sweatpants and underwear down to reveal his hardened dick. Leslie flushed; it was rather... big for someone his size. (Reko is about 6-7 centimetres taller than Leslie, who is shorter than Ben Drowned orz)

Leslie has read enough eromanga to know what to do here. She gathered saliva in her mouth and changed her position so her head was positioned at Reko's waist and opened her mouth. A string of her saliva dripped from her mouth to the tip of Reko's dick and he was, surprised...

'How does she know this stuff..?!' He internally face palmed at his thought. This is Leslie he's talking about, she's the most perverted person he knows..! She began to work away with Reko's member, starting off with a few kisses here and there, to taking his head into her mouth; her tongue circling around and rubbing against his urethra. She began to move her head further down, reaching to his base. She started to rhythmically bob her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks and creating a vacuum.

"Ngh..." A moan escaped Reko's lips as he tangled his fingers into Leslie's hair. He had the urge to just grab onto her head and fuck her mouth senseless, but he resisted that urge. Surely her other hole would be aching terribly right now. He pulled her head off of him and pushed her back down in a position where he had easy access to her dripping hole.

"Pwah..!"

"We should be focusing on you, don't you think?"

Leslie silently nodded. She couldn't take it anymore. She was in so much pain from her heat. She needed to cum; she needed to cum so bad. It was unbearable.  
Reko reached his hand down to Leslie's hole, teasing her at first before entering two of his fingers. Of course; it went in so easily.

'I guess I don't need to do much preparation...'

Reko positioned his dick so it was rubbing up and down on Leslie's clit. She's never felt anything like this. She let out quite a loud moan from this completely new stimulation coming from between her hips and she lightly spasmed.

"J-just put it in already...!"

Reko obeyed her orders and slowly inserted himself into her.

Whoomp. There goes her chastity.

Of course, she was very tight. She was a virgin until just a few seconds ago. Reko kept pushing himself in until he was at the base and let Leslie get accustomed to the foreign organ that is now inside her.

"Is this okay? Can I move now..?" Leslie nodded through her whimpers and with that, Reko started moving his hips back and forth. He could already tell that by the end of this, his scent would be all over her and everyone will know she has mated. Well, whatever. This is what they both wanted.  
Leslie felt like she could cum any minute, her legs violently spasming as they desperately clung onto Reko's waist. This spurred Reko to move faster -and so he did. He began to slam into Leslie, quite unfitting for his character really, and could feel a knot building up in his dick.

Leslie could feel her own knot in her stomach building up. Yep, she was about to cum soon. As she tightened herself around Reko, she could feel the base of his dick steadily expand. He was knotting.

Reko's knot had him locked inside Leslie; his dick with a new shape hitting her perfectly in her g-spot. Leslie cried out as she came.

“R-Reko..! Ahh.... Haa..” Only a few seconds after her climax Reko’s dick began to expel his seed. Reko’s pace then slowed down and he slowly pulled out his knotted dick from inside Leslie. Of course, with his knot still standing strong it was still hard. Reko turned his head to stare at Leslie’s flushed face.

“You’re so cute.”

“Says the boy who was made to be a shota character.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha good Job Leslie for breaking the fourth fucking wall.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot of our OC's, bro.


End file.
